


El obsequio

by PrinceBSlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad family, Fantasy, M/M, Nice John, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John encuentra en su camino a un personaje que le ayudará a volver realidad más de un anhelo. </p>
<p>El cuento que me tocó adaptar es “el ganso de oro”</p>
            </blockquote>





	El obsequio

**Author's Note:**

> Nota 1: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece éstos son obra de Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle y en su versión moderna (y maravillosa debo agregar) de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC.
> 
> Nota 2: Este fanfic participa para el rally “The game in on!” del foro I am Sherlocked, para el maravilloso equipo “El sabueso de Baskerville”.
> 
> Nota 3: Johnlock, mención de maltrato, un personaje fantasioso y un poco de cursilería.

Henry Watson tenía dos hijos; el mayor que era alto y fuerte llevaba su nombre, mientras que el menor era delgado y débil con el nombre más común que pudieron encontrar; John, sus padres no se tomaron la molestia de pensar en un buen nombre ya que desde su nacimiento fue un niño enfermizo y creyeron que no iba a durar mucho, sin embargo el pequeño John contra todo lo que sus padres y doctores pudieron pronosticar había llegado a la edad de 22 años. 

A Henry no le faltaban candidatas para llevar al altar pero el joven esperaba desposar a una mujer rica, aspiraba a una vida llena de lujos sin tener que mover un dedo, no se veía como su padre trabajando de sol a sombra para mantener una familia, era arrogante, pero sus padres lo adoraban, el favorito sin lugar a dudas. El pobre John siempre era dejado en segundo termino, su hermano mayor lo menospreciaba y lo trataba como si de un criado se tratara. 

El Señor Watson era leñador pero en verano además de cortar madera se dedicaba a buscar trufas, ese delicioso y preciado manjar le permitía ganar un dinero extra, sabía donde encontrarlas y la forma de cortarlas sin destrozar la trufera, ya que si accidentalmente se cortaba mal se podía provocar que en años posteriores no volvieran a aparecer trufas en ese lugar y encontrarlas era todo un triunfo, Henry padre les había enseñado a sus hijos a rastrearlas, los lugares en donde salían durante el verano y la manera de obtenerlas sin lastimar las raíces, pero en el único en quien confiaba era en su hijo mayor, al menor lo consideraba torpe debido a que necesitaba bastón para poder caminar, resultado de las múltiples enfermedades que le dieron de niño y que aún en algunas ocasiones le aquejaban, no podía estar más alejado de la realidad, John sabiendo de sus limitaciones siempre se esforzaba al doble y era muy delicado en su trato con las cosas, pero su padres lo veían como un objeto defectuoso.

-O-O-O-O-O-

El padre de John dejó su casa muy temprano, llegar al bosque en donde recolectaba trufas le tomaba cuatro horas a caballo, llevaba una mochila con una manta gruesa ya que pasaría al menos un par de noches fuera, un pocillo para hervir agua, cerillos para hacer una fogata y no pasar tanto frío, una botella grande de cerveza, fruta, queso y algunos panes recién hechos, aparte una cantimplora que podía llenar al llegar a su destino ya que un río cruzaba el bosque al que se dirigía.

Estaba por llegar al bosque de abetos cuando un hombre viejo, sucio y descalzo salió a su encuentro, el Señor Watson casi se cae del caballo ante la inesperada presencia, el viejito le pidió un poco de comida y algo de beber, pero Henry bufó y le dijo que se hiciera a un lado ya que solo llevaba comida para él, el pobre anciano tuvo que quitarse muy deprisa de su camino pues el Señor Watson casi lo arrolla al continuar su marcha, tres kilómetros más adelante una repentina lluvia llegó, un rayo tiró un árbol justo en frente del caballo de Henry haciendo que éste se asustara y tirara a su dueño quien quedó seriamente lastimado, era un hecho que no podía continuar su camino y mucho menos cumplir con la faena, así que como pudo volvió a subir en su caballo y regresó a su hogar.

Henry padre gritaba de dolor, la espalda lo estaba matando, el doctor le dijo que no quedaría inválido pero que era muy probable que no volviera a caminar sin la ayuda de un bastón.

Henry junior fue el comisionado a llevar a cabo la tarea que su padre no había podido realizar, sin mucho animo el chico tomó la mochila de su padre y con una nueva ración de provisiones recorrió el mismo camino, por lo que tres horas más tarde se encontró con el mismo viejito, al igual que en la ocasión anterior le pidió al viajero que le regalara algo de comer y beber, éste se negó rotundamente riéndose en su cara, llevaba la cantidad de comida exacta para los tres días que pasaría fuera, pero aun si llevara de sobra no pensaba darle nada, el joven Henry continuo con su camino, había avanzado unos cuatro kilómetros cuando bajó del caballo para caminar un poco, de pronto se sentía muy cansado de montar, sin darse cuenta una serpiente había salido a su encuentro no lo notó hasta que sintió su mordida, su pie comenzó a inflamarse de manera alarmante y el dolor era insoportable, volvió a subir a su caballo y regresó a casa, necesitaba un doctor urgentemente.

Ella Watson se angustió mucho cuando vio el estado en el que regresaba su hijo mayor, afortunadamente el medico tenía el antídoto contra el veneno de víbora, pero había dejado pasar mucho tiempo por lo que su recuperación tardaría un poco y era probable que quedara con una ligera cojera.

Lo que nadie sabía era que ninguno de los dos habían sido accidentes, el anciano que habían encontrado en su camino era un duende que por algunos días durante el verano se aparecía en diferentes bosques y gustaba de poner a prueba la generosidad humana, si aprobabas te ayuda a realizar tu más grande deseo, si no te castigaba de tal manera que podía dejarte marca de por vida.

John se ofreció a tomar el lugar de su hermano quien se burló de él, su padre bufaba seguro de que su hijo menor no podría con la misión, después de tres días de insistencia el Señor Watson cansado de escuchar la perorata de John y consiente de que el dinero extra les sería bien recibido, más en esos momentos en los que habían tenido que gastar en médicos, acepto que fuera a completar la tarea que ni él, ni su hijo mayor habían sido capaces de terminar.

– Pero te lo advierto John, si cortas mal la trufa y dañas la trufera te voy a dar una tunda de la cual ni con bastón vas a volver a caminar –dijo el padre con furia.

El sábado por la mañana la madre de John le preparó una mochila con el pan duro que había quedado de la semana anterior y una cantimplora con agua, también había metido una cobija roída ya que las buenas las necesitaban su padre y su hermano, unos cerillos y un pocillo. Pese a que nadie salió a despedirlo y no le habían permitido llevarse el caballo ya que podrían llegar a necesitarlo en casa, John salió muy emocionado, era la primera vez que iba él solo a recolectar trufas, tenía muchas ganas de sorprender a su familia. Llevaba ya ocho horas de camino y estaba a nada de llegar a su destino, pero se estaba muriendo de hambre, no había desayunado más que un vaso de leche y su estómago le reclamaba por ello.

Se desvió un poco con la intención de sentarse bajo un árbol a comer cuando apareció frente a él el duende disfrazado de anciano.

– Dulce Señor ¿podría ayudarme con algo de comida y agua?, no he probado alimento en días.

John sintió que el corazón se le encogió en cuanto lo vio, sabía que no llevaba comida suficiente ni siquiera para él, pero nada le hacía más feliz que ayudar a otras personas.

– No tengo mucho, ni tampoco es de la mejor calidad pero con gusto lo compartiré con usted.

El duende acompaño a John a sentarse sobre las raíces de un árbol en donde se presentaron apropiadamente, el joven Watson tras dejar su bastón a un lado, sacó los panes y puso su cantimplora sobre el pasto para que el anciano tomara de ella cuando quisiera.

– ¿Estarás mucho tiempo lejos de tu hogar?

– Calculo que serán unos cuatro días ya que pierdo casi un día entero de camino.

– ¿Y esto es todo lo que traes? –John no contestó solo asintió con la cabeza–, pero es muy poco y si me invitas no te va a alcanzar. 

– No importa, ya encontraré algo en el bosque, además usted parece necesitarlo más que yo.

– Eres un joven muy noble –contestó complacido el anciano.

– Nada de eso, estoy seguro de que cualquier persona haría lo mismo.

– En todos los años que he pedido ayuda solo una persona antes de ti me ha auxiliado y eso fue hace más de diez años. 

John dividió los panes entre los dos, comiendo en ese momento la mitad de uno, el anciano devoró otro y trató de regresarle al rubio las dos piezas que le habían sobrado, pero éste se negó a recibirlas e insistió en que se las llevara por si le daba hambre más tarde, antes de irse el extraño personaje volvió a hablar.

– ¿Cuál es tu mayor anhelo John?

– ¿Mi mayor anhelo? –contestó algo confundido el joven, pero su mirada se desvió casi de inmediato hacia el sur.

– Ya veo –dijo el duende con una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué cosa? –John no entendía el porque de la cara del anciano, cuando ni siquiera había dicho nada.

– Así que te gusta el Príncipe más joven.

– ¿¡Que?! Yo, yo no he dicho nada, eso es ridículo, de donde saca algo así, yo no –el pobre John se sonrojo, no sabía donde meterse.

– No necesitabas decirlo, en cuanto pregunté tu mirada se desvió en dirección al palacio.

– Eso es absurdo –siguió alegando entre murmullos con la mirada puesta en sus pies.

– Escúchame bien, en cuanto llegues al bosque de abetos vas a encontrar un claro con un pequeño pino de tono azulado, bajo sus raíces habrá un hongo de color dorado, córtalo y llévalo al palacio, estoy seguro de que las propiedades curativas del mismo le van a interesar muchísimo al Príncipe Sherlock, cada año y durante ésta misma época dicho hongo volverá a crecer, te sugeriría que antes de llevar el hongo cortes una pequeña porción y la hiervas en agua, tómala y en unas cuantas horas tus problemas de salud desaparecerán.

John vio al anciano con escepticismo, éste se despidió con una gran sonrisa y sin volver a voltear camino rumbo al este.

Sin dar crédito a lo que veía el Joven Watson encontró el pino azulado del que le había hablado el anciano, estaba muy sorprendido por ello, al escarbar el más hermoso y perfecto hongo dorado salió a la luz, lo cortó con mucho cuidado y lo envolvió en su pañuelo, continuó con su faena sin poder quitar de su cabeza el hecho de haber encontrado tan extraño ejemplar.

-O-O-O-O-O-

El Príncipe Sherlock era un genio que gustaba de investigar y hacer experimentos, pero debido a que pertenecía a la realeza no se le permitía dejar el castillo sin vigilancia, ni tampoco podía ir a todos los sitios que él quisiera, por lo que le era difícil encontrar muestras de algún elemento interesante, sus peones se esforzaban por llevarle las más extrañas hierbas y flores que pudieran encontrar, pero era difícil sorprender al joven Príncipe, se aburría constantemente y por lo tanto siempre solía estar de un pésimo humor, nadie recordaba la última vez que lo habían visto sonreír. No tenía amigos pues tendía a alejar a la gente, en especial a los Príncipes y nobles de los reinos cercanos por considerarlos superficiales y tediosos. 

Sus padres estaban preocupados pues ya tenía 18 años, edad en la que los miembros de la familia real ya debían estar comprometidos, aún cuando tardaran diez años en casarse ya deberían tener asegurada una pareja, trataron de comprometerlo con el hijo de un duque; Lord Trevor pero la experiencia con el joven Príncipe fue tan mala que juró no volver a pisar jamás ese reino, posteriormente lo intentaron con una Princesa proveniente de otro continente pero Sherlock la odió a los cinco minutos y la echo del castillo, al Rey Siger le costó muchos obsequios y disculpas publicas que el Rey Stephen Adler los perdonara, pues tal ofensa estuvo a punto de desencadenar una enfrentamiento entre ambos reinos, los reyes no quería volver a pasar algo similar por lo que dejaron de intervenir, pero le pusieron al joven Príncipe un ultimátum; o encontraba una pareja o lo casarían con el Rey James Moriarty, un joven heredero que había subido al trono tras la muerte de su padre, ya que su madre había muerto en el momento de su nacimiento, dicho Rey siempre había mostrado un profundo interés en el Príncipe Sherlock, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo que éste fuera grosero y rebelde al contrario parecía encontrarlo adorable, a los padres de Sherlock no les hacía muy feliz tal unión pues el joven Rey era conocido por sus desvaríos, no estaba muy bien de la cabeza y podía llegar a ser alguien muy cruel, pero si Sherlock no se comprometía con alguien pronto Moriarty exigiría la unión y si esta se le negaba era capaz de declararles la guerra.

Sherlock lo último que deseaba era comprometerse con alguien pero sabía que debía hacerlo antes de que la paciencia del Rey James se terminara, fue su hermano mayor el Príncipe Mycroft y heredero al trono a quien se le ocurrió lanzar un edicto en el cual se ofrecía la mano del Príncipe más joven a aquella persona que, sin importar su estatus social, se presentara ante él con algún objeto que lograra sorprenderlo.

Desde entonces llegaban personas tanto del reino como de fuera de éste con diversos materiales e inventos intentando, hasta ahora de manera fallida, llamar la atención de el más joven de la familia real.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Por la noche John preparó una fogata poniendo sobre ella un pocillo con agua del rio y un pequeño trozo del hongo, aún le costaba creer que pudiera curarlo de todos sus males pero también le había parecido difícil de creer el haberlo encontrado, una vez que el agua hirvió lo dejó entibiar un poco para poder beberlo, el sabor era amargo y terroso, nada agradable pero aún así lo apuró todo, pasaron varios minutos y no sintió ningún cambio salvo una enorme fatiga, sus tripas empezaron a sonar exigiendo algo de comida, John bostezó y sacó la mitad del pan que había comido por la tarde, lo mordisqueaba lentamente hasta que el sueño lo venció.

Al día siguiente el rubio se despertó sintiéndose con más energía que nunca, se paró de un salto y se acercó al rio para asearse, le tomó unos minutos darse cuenta de que había dejado su bastón junto a su manta y que no lo había necesitado para caminar, no podía creerlo “podía caminar sin necesidad del bastón”, John empezó a dar brincos de felicidad, ni las piernas, ni la cadera le molestaban, se sentía ligero y para comprobarlo corrió algunos metros a un costado del rio, definitivamente ese hongo era mágico, unas lágrimas de felicidad surcaron su rostro.

Estaba muy emocionado lo único que quería en esos momentos era  
correr al palacio y mostrar el maravilloso hongo, por supuesto que el rubio tenía conocimiento del edicto real, pero estaba consciente de que comprometerse con el joven príncipe era algo más que imposible aun así esperaba que presentar tan maravilloso hongo le diera al menos la oportunidad de poder conocerlo y de paso poder ayudar a otras personas que como él padecieran de diversas enfermedades, de la felicidad pasó a la decepción; “¿pero en que estaba pensando?”, los primeros en necesitarlo eran su padre y su hermano, de pronto se sintió muy egoísta, pero también sabía que si lo llevaba a casa su padre se lo quitaría, haría negocio con él y adiós a la posibilidad de conocer al Príncipe, el pobre John estaba muy conflictuado, pasó todo el día recolectando trufas mientras su cabeza seguía dando vueltas a lo que debía hacer, no era solo el hecho de querer conocer al Príncipe por lo que deseaba llevar el hongo al palacio, era porque sabía que tanto los Reyes como el heredero al trono eran sabios y confiables y harían un buen uso del hongo ayudando al mayor número de personas posibles, mientras que sus padres buscarían la manera de enriquecerse, pero si llevaba el hongo al palacio en lugar de llevarlo a casa bien podía irse despidiendo de su hogar porque lo echarían de el, además deseaba ayudar a sanar a su familiares.

Habían pasado ya dos días, John termino su recolección y había tomado una decisión, solo esperaba que su familia pudiera perdonarlo algún día. Se acercó al poblado más cercano y vendió un par de trufas, con el dinero se compró una buena comida, una barra de jabón y un cambio de ropa, no era fina pero estaba en mejores condiciones que las que llevaba puesta, también compró una caja en la que metió las trufas que había recolectado y un frasco con dos pequeños trozos del hongo dorado junto con una nota explicando las propiedades del mismo y lo que debían hacer con ellos, con lo último que le quedaba de dinero le pagó a un mensajero para que llevara dicho paquete a su familia.

 

John regresó al bosque en donde se dio un baño en el río, se puso la ropa nueva y emprendió la marcha rumbo al castillo, debía llegar antes de las seis que era la hora limite para aceptar a los visitantes.

John estaba sumamente nervioso ante la perspectiva de poder ver de cerca al Príncipe, las cinco horas de camino se le pasaron sin darse cuenta, de pronto se vio frente a las rejas del palacio, solo en una ocasión cuando aún era un niño, había pasado frente a éstas, era impresionante se sentía tan pequeño. Un guardia se acercó y John expresó su motivo para estar ahí, el hombre entro para preguntar si los Príncipes aún estaban de ánimos para recibir a un candidato más, varios minutos después el guardia le pidió a John que lo siguiera, tras pasar las enormes rejas doradas John camino por un pasillo de piedras rosadas bordeado por violas de color lila, este atravesaba un hermoso jardín, el pasto parecía alfombra y habían muchas flores colocadas artísticamente, destacaban los tulipanes, los narcisos y las azucenas, las puertas de madera finamente talladas del castillo se abrieron para permitirle la entrada el visitante.

El guardia le pidió a John que esperara un momento en lo que lo anunciaba, el rubio comenzaba a temblar como gelatina y tenía la boca seca, pasó saliva con dificultad y trato de controlarse.

Al entrar a la lujosa sala John no podía apartar la mirada de los ventanales y esculturas que adornaban el lugar, tanto fue así que olvidó que frente a él se encontraban dos miembros de la realeza, el Príncipe Mycroft tuvo que carraspear un poco para hacer regresar a la realidad al joven Watson.

John posó sus ojos en el heredero al trono, sabía que a un costado de éste se encontraba el hermoso Príncipe Sherlock pero prefirió dar su discurso directamente al mayor de los hermanos o de lo contrario se trabaría y muy posiblemente le costaría articular palabra alguna, temía que lo echaran del castillo sin haber presentado el maravilloso objeto que llevaba consigo. 

Desde que mostró el extraño hongo los Príncipes se mostraron claramente interesados, sin duda era un curioso color el de esa seta, el rubio explico lo que había hecho por él y su interés en que fuera usado para curar a la gente más necesitada, Mycroft le pidió que se acercara un poco más para poder ver el hongo, Sherlock miraba intensamente a John, algo en él le llamaba la atención, incluso más que el objeto que había llevado y que en esos momentos estaba siendo analizado por su hermano.

John comenzaba a inquietarse ante el escrutinio del Príncipe Sherlock, cuando volteo a verlo sintió que el tiempo se detenía, era aún más hermoso de como lo dibujaban en los carteles, en tres ocasiones lo había visto de lejos pasar en caballo, sin lugar a dudas su memoria no le hacía justicia, los hermosos rizos negros que enmarcaban su rostro hacían un interesante contraste con su piel increíblemente blanca, sus perfectos labios en forma de corazón, su nariz recta y esos ojos que lo dejaban sin aliento, no importaba si en esos momento lo echaban del castillo o si su familia lo desconocía para siempre, ese imagen lo valía todo. 

– Vienes desde muy lejos, eres el menor de dos hijos, hasta hace poco usabas bastón como bien has dicho, has pasado algunos días durmiendo a la intemperie mientras recolectabas trufas, no te has alimentado correctamente ya que compartiste tus alimentos con alguien más y gastaste parte de tu dinero en las ropas que traes puestas–habló el Príncipe sin poder evitarlo.

John lo escuchó sorprendido y sin poder pestañear, no solo era un hombre hermoso sino que además tenía una voz imponente, eso sin contar que acababa de describir a la perfección parte de su vida.

– ¿Cómo has sabido todo eso? –contestó el rubio olvidando las formas, afortunadamente al joven Príncipe no le importaban mucho esos detalles.

– Porque lo observé, se nota en el tono de tu piel, lo callos en tus manos, el estado de tus uñas, tu cabello, tu forma de caminar.

– Asombroso, eso, eso es brillante –el rubio no salía de su estupor.

El Príncipe observó con el ceño fruncido al viajero buscando algún signo de burla o de que simplemente estaba tratando de quedar bien con él, pero no encontró nada de eso, el chico estaba genuinamente asombrado, por lo que el Príncipe esbozo por primera vez en mucho tiempo una sonrisa.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Mycroft volteo a ver a su hermano, el tono de su voz era dulce y esa no era una característica en el malhumorado Príncipe.

– John Watson su majestad –contestó haciendo una reverencia.

\- No hagas eso –Mycroft no podía creer que su hermano estuviera sonriendo–. Es interesante ese hongo que traes, me gustaría tomar una pequeña porción y analizarla, el resto se usará de acuerdo a tus deseos, ¿te gustaría dar un recorrido por el castillo y conocer mi laboratorio?

– ¡Por supuesto! –contestó el rubio casi en un grito-, es decir, si claro me encantaría.

Sherlock no dejaba de sonreír, Mycroft sabía que al fin había un ganador.

John permaneció una semana como invitado real, posteriormente como el prometido del Príncipe más joven a quien había conquistado no tanto por el extraño y maravilloso hongo que llevaba consigo, si no por su genuina forma de ser, a partir de entonces no había día en el que el joven Príncipe no sonriera, aún habían ocasiones en las que se aburría pero el rubio siempre encontraba la manera de alegrarle el día, John era alguien fuera de lo común, para el Príncipe Sherlock la joya más extraña y valiosa de su reino.

**Author's Note:**

> Para esta tercer fase del rally debíamos hacer la adaptación de un cuento o leyenda, como mencioné arriba el que a mi me tocó fue “el ganso de oro”, pido una disculpa si de plano no se nota en lo más mínimo de donde vino.


End file.
